


Little Lord Leo

by WonderlandTrash



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: A whole mishmash of emotions, M/M, Short One Shot, fluff and tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6271354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderlandTrash/pseuds/WonderlandTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s funny how one nickname can be said so many different ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Lord Leo

“The little Lord Leo approaches.”

Takumi’s tone is disdainful, his expression as equally disgusted. Leo glares as he walks past, making sure to return every one of Takumi’s sentiments. Just because this war sees them on the same side does not mean they are obligated to be amiable with another.

-

“Let the little Lord Leo do it,” Takumi suggests during a war meeting. Leo would object to both the plan and the nickname if he was not about to propose that very same course of action himself.

-

“The little Lord Leo recommended it to me, and I am surprised to say that I am thoroughly enjoying it.”

Leo is positive his ears are betraying him when he overhears Takumi speaking to Sakura in the library. He could have sworn there was a certain fondness in his voice when he mentions his name, an endearing tone that would imply he actually likes him.

Leo takes his book and quickly leaves. The idea of Takumi feeling anything other than animosity towards him is far too bizarre a concept for his mind to grasp.

-

“Little Lord Leo.” Takumi’s voice is a light hearted tease as his lips trace Leo’s ear.  They have found a rare reprieve from the war in the shelter of Leo’s bed. Together they share a night for all the small intimacies they can never have during the day.

“When will you stop calling me that?” Leo asks as he runs a hand through Takumi’s hair.

“When you stop being a prick,” Takumi answers light heartedly. A chuckle follows and Leo cannot help but smile at the sound of Takumi’s laugh.

“Guess I’m stuck with little Lord Leo.” Leo pulls Takumi down and kisses him. When they part Takumi relaxes against his chest.

“Actually, I’m the one stuck with the little Lord Leo.”

Leo lightly smacks Takumi’s arm but Takumi only laughs.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

-

“My little Lord Leo.”

The only sound Takumi can make is a choked sob over a broken body, a life snuffed out long before it was meant to be. Magic could not save him from a well-aimed arrow struck straight through the neck.

Takumi pulls the arrow free and cradles the lifeless body in his arms. He has not felt this sting in his heart since his mother’s death, nor the anger that follows.

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. (I'm not sorry.)


End file.
